Illusions of Truth
by long lost island
Summary: Loki's latest plans to take what Thor values have almost come to fruition. Jane is caught up in the fight and is trying to hold onto some modicum of truth in her life. Thor returns to Earth to protect Jane but finds that her heart was given to another. I am horrible as summaries. Please read and review. New chapter added, now has an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Thor fanfic. Decided to try it out and see how it goes. I own nothing of the Marvel world and am just writing for some fun. Please read and review.

….

The shopping mall food court was busy as normal for a Saturday. Things returned to normal as could be expected after the events of New York and the knowledge that other life existed on other worlds just became general knowledge and life went on. This knowledge wasn't suppressed but exposed and showed over and over again and investors took interest in building 'advanced' technologies that supported an advanced culture that was turning away from fossil fuels.

Tony Stark jumped on board and was one of the largest investors in rebuilding New York with the latest in sustainable energy. Universities were asked for the brightest around the world to help in this project. There was something in the air that united everyone and for the first time in many decades people had a sense of pride in building something for the future.

The malls were buzzing with gossip on this very topic and amongst the crowd sat an old man with a cup of coffee who listened to all the words and ecstatic hopes and dreams. He smiled from time to time but then returned to his somber look as his fingers played with the corporate paper cup of overpriced coffee.

Loki found the image he took as an old man was perfect to blend into Midgardian society. The majority of the population ignored him for the most part save for a few other elderly in the population. His true identity was splashed over every media source possible. Even a few of the youth tried to imitate him through rough means of hair dye and homemade costumes, and for the few tailored made costumes. It was laughable but none the less intriguing. The villain he discovered was seen as something attractive as evidenced by the fans he gained. Loki had to laugh at how many women and some men found him attractive even after he sought to destroy and enslave their society.

His thoughts turned to the events that brought him here and made him a still hunted man on Earth. His escape from Stark tower wasn't one of his more pleasant events he experienced. The pain that crippled his body after the Hulk's treatment almost ensured his capture. He was adept at using magic and the healing arts were no stranger to him being weaker than his brother. All of his magical strength was used to heal him enough to make a very strategic escape. He used the last reserves of magic to transform his clothes to something dust covered and slightly torn. Upon leaving the tower he was quickly taken in a military truck with the other civilians and driven from the city.

Since then his face has been in the news since and he had to use a disguise every day. He knew that he would be unable to get to gain an army again. His blunder he was sure would be part of the latest gossip of the seven realms and the Chuitari, what's left of them, would curse his name for many generations to come.

But that didn't stop him from planning and doing his research. He already started and even he was surprised how quickly his plans developed. Now that he understood Midgardian psychology to a much greater degree he would not be so easily stopped.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when a couple of youth looked at him with scorn and made requests with a tone that showed just as much respect. "Hey old man, you've been sitting here for ages. Move, we need the table."

"Need or want?"

"What does it matter? You've finished your coffee now move it." The teenager in question wore what has become fashionable remake of his own green tunic. His hair was dyed black and grown to his shoulders.

Loki was angry that such vermin would hope to imitate him. "You are very free to try and move me. Tell me you Lokian wannabe, how fast would it be before your actions are posted on the internet?" He smiled at the young man waiting for him to take the bait.

The young man thought about it and smiled back, not thinking of the consequences. "I'd say about thirty seconds after I kick your wrinkled old ass."

Loki sat back and took a final sip of his now cold coffee enjoying the bitterness of it. The young man took issue with being ignored and slapped the coffee cup out of his hands. In a matter of two seconds the young man found himself face down with the coffee cup being crushed by this face on the small table. His arm was being pulled back at an odd angle that forced a strangled scream out of the young man that sounded like an infant.

"Foolish child! Dressing up like the villain doesn't make you one." Loki moved the youn man up holding him by the throat with more strength than an old man was thought to possess. "I want to teach you some manners. I really do. I am very sure that if this does get on the internet there will be many others that agree with me." He tossed him toward his friend who held the open mouthed look of WTF and ran leaving his friend on the ground.

People around did indeed take out their cell phones, some discretely some very obvious in their intentions.

"Kick his ass hold man!" "Lokian dickhead!" "Hey respect your elders freak!"

Several cries went out in the crowd and he looked down at the visibly shaking young man who held pure anger in his eyes. "Fuck you old man."

Loki was enjoying this moment but knew that too much attention would be a bad thing given that he wanted to keep a low profile. He picked the young man up and shoved him into the seat and forced his face into the table with such force that his lips puckered out fattening his cheeks. People around laughed and zoomed in on the image.

"Here's your seat that you wanted and your table. Enjoy sitting at it alone!" Loki let go and walked away. The crowd clapped and laughed cheering on Loki as he left.

The young man was upset and on the verge of tears but held back knowing that the mini cameras were still watching is every move. He slowly stood up and left the food court and under his breath planned to take revenge on the old man.

Loki knew that, that confrontation may expose him as people would wonder who he is and where he came from. He left the mall to walk downtown so he could fade into the crowd. Moments later he noticed that he was being followed by the young man that caused him so much trouble.

It took no time to lead the youth to a back alley where no one ventured this time of day and was too old to have surveillance cameras installed.

"Hey old man! I'm going to fuck you up!" He took out a knife and smiled as he began to wield it in a confident yet inexperienced manner.

Loki smiled and turned. "Well then what are you waiting for?"

The young man lunged and was thrown against a wall. Loki stood as if nothing happened and waited for another attack. As expected the young man took a swipe but Loki was ready and kicked out forcing the man to the ground. He got up from the ground and tried to punch Loki in the face and missed hitting a garbage can instead, spilling trash on himself.

"Ok, you've got some moves old man but I'm still gonna kick your ass. You humiliated me!"

Before he could choke out another insult he was pinned to the wall by the throat. The young man went wide eyed as the old man transformed into the face that was broadcast everywhere. Genuine fear filtered through every cell in his body.

"I see that you know who I am. Dressing up like me does not make you me. I am royalty and you dare to imitate what you are not even evolved enough to understand." The young man attempted to choke out a sentence but the grip around his throat prevented any further discourse. "Now, what to do with you. Killing you would bring a lot of attention." He let the young man go and he dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, please…(cough)don't…I'm just." His words turned to sobs.

Loki knelt down lifted the red face that now was streaked with tears of fear. "How old are you?"

"Fif…fifteen."

"Have you a name?"

"Kevin."

The young man started to calm realizing that conversation took over physical force. "Well Kevin, you didn't think about your adversary well enough and now you are at his mercy. I'll give you a choice. Either you serve me or I'll kill you here and now with your own knife." He lifted the blade to the young man's face to show that he meant it.

"I want to live."

"Say that you'll serve me." Loki spoke in a soft voice that helped to calm him.

The young man was unsure of what to do and the language of service scared him. It was out of time and so surreal. "Yeah, I'll work for you."

A smile played across Loki's face. "You misunderstand me. I said serve not work for. When you work for someone there is an option of leaving. The former indicates ownership. Now I'll ask this just one more time. Will you serve me or do I leave your body for the authorities to find."

Kevin understood the meaning behind the word and realized that his anger wound him up in something too large for him to handle. He wanted to live and not end up as some statistic with no name. "I'll serve you." A shiver went through him and he wondered if there was more to it than the cold stone behind him.

"Smartest thing you said." Loki transformed into a man in his mid 40's. "As far as anyone is concerned you are my nephew. Play along if you know what is good for you."

Kevin nodded and stayed next to Loki but kept his distance as much as he could. All the events on the news became very real to him. It wasn't a game or something distant that could be pushed aside. He felt slightly numb inside as he followed one of the most dangerous men on Earth to date. They stood near a police officer and thought of telling him everything.

"Hey this is…he's...! Look he's…!"

The police officer turned and looked at Kevin with a worried look.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't say what he wanted. "He's my uncle!"

The officer rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the radio on his chest.

Loki looked down at Kevin with a smile on his face. "Servant's don't give away secrets now do they?"

Kevin turned a couple of shades lighter and looked at the ground. It wasn't long before he was led into an apartment building that someone from his background could never afford to own or hope to rent. The lobby was clean and held new furniture. An elderly woman approached them.

"Ah, Mr. Locke I am so glad that you're back from Toronto. I trust you had a pleasant time?" The woman was dressed from her age when pearls were in fashion and subtle colors were the norm. Her accent told of a woman who was born in England but had immigrated when she was a teenager.

"It was indeed Mrs. Bennet. I even had time to take my nephew to a hockey game." He looked at Kevin who was trying to melt into the floor.

Mrs. Bennet smiled at Kevin, looking at his clothes. "I'm sure you'll get him nice and cleaned up to show what a respectable young man he is."

They said their goodbyes and Kevin's last hope of freedom died when the elevator doors shut. Kevin looked at Loki who said nothing as they made their way to the apartment. It was a beautiful and held every modern convenience expected for someone living in such a refined area.

"So um, where did you get the money for this?"

"There is a real Mr. Locke or was until he killed himself when a few of his investments fell through. I simply took over his life."

Kevin nodded not really knowing what to say to that new information. He summed it up to some villain thing and moved on. The real question was too frightening for him to ask and sooner or later it will be answered.

"Kevin, come with me." They came to a bedroom that had its own bathroom. "This is your room. There are some clothes in the closets. If they don't fit I'll have new ones bought for you. You will _not_ wear those ridiculous clothes again." He motioned to the outfit Kevin was currently wearing.

"I could get used to this."

"There's a price for all of this." Loki smiled at the boy who was too wrapped up in the flashy gadgets around him. "I'm sure you're wondering what a teenaged boy could do for me. If you manage to do what I require of you then you would have earned your freedom. I image you know about SHEILD."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah they're the good guys."

Loki kept his classic smirk in place. "Indeed they are, now the question now is whose side are you really on? Do you want more of this?" Loki motioned to the room with all the equipment. "Unless you want to return to your regular life?"

"Um, no. What do you want me to do?" Kevin was starting to believe that crime did pay after all.

"First, we'll have to do something about your hair."

….


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of the Marvel world and am just writing for some fun. Please read and review.

…

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air as the gurgling sound of the finishing drops of coffee filled the pot. Shortly after the sound of footsteps replaced the final hissing sounds of the coffee maker.

"Jane, this is the last pot unless you get some more coffee." Darcy said as she poured two cups of coffee pouring in the right amounts of cream and sugar. She brought back a cup for Jane who was currently in the middle of writing some notes from the information she found.

Shortly after the attack on New York she was contacted by SHEILD requesting that she be relocated to ensure that she would be safe. Jane of course was furious when her things were relocated and her funding taken away unless she agreed to the terms. She flat out refused much to the indignation of Darcy who received a paycheck for the first time from the grant money.

"Yeah, I'll pick some up later this afternoon." Jane looked at her notes and became confused. "That's not right." The equations didn't make any sense to her.

"I'll go out now unless you need me for something."

"Go ahead, I'll probably be too focused on this to remember anyway." Jane was very grateful for Darcy and felt so guilty for leaving SHEILD and the grant money behind. But she was still too angry with not only SHEILD but with Thor who hadn't contacted her. She was grateful for her being protected but it hurt that she wasn't contacted.

Her feelings for Thor were complicated and it hurt to think that she was not significant in his life in some way. But then Jane remembered that Thor was not only a demi-God but a prince as well. She simply was not important enough in the larger scheme of things for her to matter. She pushed down feelings of self-pity and went into her research.

Part of her wanted to be part of SHEILD but only for the opportunity to speak with Thor. Last she heard he returned to Asguard to return the Tesseract and Loki's staff. She was sent a message that his brother Loki may try to harm her. It's been a while since New York and she has yet to be approached by anyone matching his description.

Darcy put her in touch with someone she met while researching in the university library. Jane was skeptical but decided to try dating if only for a distraction. The world had changed around her and everyone had this odd sense of uncertainty mixed with enthusiasm. Aaron wasn't what she was looking for and even insulted him the first time she met him. He took it all with a sense of humor.

'_Well I am playing second fiddle to a demi-god that helped save the world. I can understand why a cup of coffee would seem dull compared to that. But hey it's a free cup of coffee. I can at least offer you that.'_

She smiled at him then and said yes. One cup of coffee led to many after that and a dinner or two, even a few movies. It was then that she remembered that she was supposed to meet him this afternoon, in ten minutes.

"Crap!" Jane jumped up and tried to find her cell phone. Just like her to find that it ran out of power to make a call. Why can't these things just stay charged?

There was a knock on the door and she sighed wondering who would be here at this time of day. Not even sales people were here at this time of day. Jane opened the door and found Aaron standing there holding a pizza and some flowers.

"Darcy warned me about scheduling anything with you during the early afternoons. I came prepared."

Jane laughed and let him in. Her stomach growled and the pizza was a very happy food for her.

"I am so sorry. I just realized and I was going to call but…"

"Your phone died." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I am a horrible girlfriend." The last word slipped out before she could stop herself.

He looked at her stunned and even blushed a little. "You think of yourself as my girlfriend? Best compliment I had in a very long time."

Jane had to admit that Aaron was a wonderful guy who seemed to read her better than Darcy. "Yeah, that is if you don't mind being a boyfriend to research obsessed woman who can't remember her own schedule."

He took a long playful moment to mock think. "I can deal with that. As long as you don't mind having a marketing advisor for one of the fastest growing companies in America as a boyfriend."

It took her a moment and then she realized what he was saying. "You got the job!" She reached up and hugged him. "When do you start?" It was great news as it would mean that he would be living in the same city.

"I start next week and as a bonus they are throwing in a condo. I am sure I can arrange for you to do some research on the roof." He kissed her and she laughed in his mouth.

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are but that's what I love about you." He looked into her eyes and then it became serious for a moment.

Both of them paused then kissed each other passionately. Jane needed this, someone who understood her and even enjoyed the silly ways she did things. Aaron was the perfect fit for her and she was falling in love with him.

Just as Jane was beginning to undo Aaron's top the sky grew dark and thunder filled the sky. Her instruments went crazy and that could only mean one thing. Thor.

"Now, why now of all the times?" Jane kissed Aaron one more time before slowly detangling herself from him.

"It's him isn't it?" Aaron heard the stories about him to know when Thor made and entrance.

Jane only nodded her stomach now riddled with knots. Her mind wasn't ready for this now, not after she was ready to move on. Her research even dipped into different areas leaning toward renewable energy scources that Tony Stark was intent on developing.

"I suppose I should go out and say hello."

Aaron knew that Jane was hurt and still confused by her dealings with Thor but he wasn't going to tell her what to do. He wasn't threatened. Jane already made her choice.

"What me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine." Jane sighed and took the keys to her new truck and made her way out to meet Thor only to realize he landed only half a mile from her home.

Thor was halfway to her before she got to the truck.

"Jane."

He went up to her and hugged her with a large smile on her face. Jane hugged him but it was half-hearted and he sensed it.

Slap!

"You couldn't even contact me when you were here?"

He knew she was upset and deservedly so. "I understand why you are upset but it was for your own safety. My brother made a threat on your life. I know him too well to know that he won't make an attempt on it."

Jane's heart was breaking and knew that things were well beyond her control. "I know but it still hurt to hear nothing from you in all that time, nothing Thor."

"But I am here now."

"So is someone else." Jane said without thought to how Thor felt. Guilt filled her realizing she truly hurt him.

Thor looked at Jane's home and saw a man standing in front of the door. He wasn't as built as himself and had dark brown hair. From the car he saw Thor knew he was of some status in this world, possibly of a status that was growing. It was selfish of him to think that she would wait for him.

"I see."

Jane started to tear up hating the conflicting emotions she was dealing with.

"Jane, don't. The fault lies with me and me alone. Time is not the same for me where a few years is nothing. It is a precious thing for you and I didn't honor that." Thor lost her and knew that her heart was with another. "I am sorry."

"I know you didn't leave me on purpose but…look you came here for a reason what is going on?" Jane desperately wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

Thor seemed thankful for the change as well. "I came to tell you that my brother has been spotted but has not been caught. He's planning something and I came here to ask that you go with SHEILD for your own protection. You may now love another but that does not free me in my oath to protect you from Loki."

"I can't just pick up and go just because your brother _might_ show up and harm me. After New York I am sure I am low on his list of priorities."

"Please Jane it is very important that you not stay here. You don't know him like I do. I was sent here by my father to collect Loki and bring him home. He has done too much to simply be let go." Thor knew that SHEILD would be here soon enough to speak with Jane. "SHEILD will be here soon. I don't like their tactics that is why I want to tell you before so you can make preparations."

Jane turned back to find Aaron starting at them. "Aaron, the man you see. He has a place in the city. I'll be safe there if that makes you feel any better."

Thor looked at the man again and this time Aaron was walking toward them. He held a confident walk and a slight smile.

"So this is the man that helped save Earth from his brother." Aaron held out a hand. "I want to say thank you personally while I have the chance. My name is Aaron Locke."

Thor took the man's hand and shook it making sure not to squeeze too hard. Midgardian's were a fragile people.

"It was my honor and duty as a guardian of the seven realms. Jane's life is in danger. That is why I am here. Jane can't stay here as my brother is planning something and I want Jane safe."

Jane jumped in. "Aaron I was going to ask if I could stay at your apartment in the city for a short while. You can say no if you want. It's your place but it will put a lot of people at ease and SHEILD off my back."

Aaron didn't hesitate. "I was going to ask you to move in with me so I guess that works out well doesn't it?"

Thor gave Aaron one last hard look. "What is your title?"

"Ah yes my job. I'm now one of the top marketing executives for one of the fastest telecommunications businesses in the country. If you want things to be said in terms of status, let's just say I can more than provide and protect Jane." Aaron didn't even flinch.

Thor wasn't fully convinced. "I will look into that. I am honor bound to protect her."

"I would expect nothing else." Aaron took out a card. "I am sure your friends at SHEILD can take a look at this and offer you up every detail you need to know about me."

Thor took the paper and looked at it not sure the full meaning of the words on it. It was at times like this that he wished he had his brother's talent for languages and communication. Frigga did her best with him but he was always more interested in fighting techniques and weapons than to spend the time required on books.

Thor brought his attention to Jane. "I'll contact you again soon. Please be careful, these are perilous times." Moments later he stood back and used his hammer to fly into the air.

"Ok, that was cool." Aaron commented shaking the dust off his clothes.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to me?" Kevin was shocked to see that his long black hair was replaced by short dirty blond hair. Even his eyebrows got the same treatment. "I look like some book nerd. I don't wear glasses so why are you holding a pair?"

"You do now. Remember that you were taken from your former life and I am sure there are at least a couple of people that will look for you. The mall incident has managed to hit the web with over 120,000 views and counting." Loki placed the glasses in his hands. "They're Gucci. Apparently that's of good quality on this realm."

Kevin stared at the mirror and saw a stranger. The lighter hair and glasses in addition to the expensive clothes made him look smarter and even he had to admit looked better. But there was nothing of him staring back. It was as if his whole identity was stripped of him and some stranger was in his place.

After seeing the already prepared wardrobe it didn't take Kevin long to realize that Loki was looking for someone to fill this role. "So, uncle what will we be doing today?"

"You'll be meeting your father soon enough but not until you do your homework." He handed Kevin some papers. "You got kicked out of some prep school, the name is there, as well as got a month in some juvenile detention center for crashing a car."

Kevin nodded. "Finally something fun."

"That killed your mother."

"Not cool." Kevin took the folder and began to read about a life that wasn't his. Despite killing his mom off with a car he didn't have such a bad life. He looked at the name on the folder. "No wonder I killed my mom when she named me Wilber Harold Locke. What kind of pussy name is that?"

Loki was slightly amused by Kevin's discomfort. "The type that comes with a lot of money."

"I'm telling people to call me Will." Money is good and hey this front won't last too long anyway. "What's your full disguise name?"

"Leonard Patrick Locke owner of Locke telecommunications."

Kevin paused then looked at Loki. "You mean that new company that is taking over the cell phone and internet business in the country? Whoa and I'm your nephew. This is quite the reward for trying to knife you in an alley."

The sound of a body hitting a wall was heard before Kevin registered that it was his. Once again his throat was in Loki's hands and the struggle to breath started. "You are only a tool. Enjoy this luxury while you can. Lucky that you matched the description I needed or else you'd still be in that alley."

The hand was released and he fell to the ground. Kevin forgot who owned all of this and despite the calm exterior and at times seemingly jovial speech Loki was a very dangerous man. Kevin got up from the floor and looked into the mirror again. He wasn't there and the man that had his life in his hands took him from his life in more than one way. In the space of a day Kevin was transformed into a different person with a different history. Any attempt to run would be useless as he tried to a few times but each time he tried to run from the condo for the purpose of escape he felt held on the spot.

"So when do I meet my new father?"

"In a week, he just got promoted how happy for him. And before you ask yes he is well aware you are not his real son." Loki saw the time. "I have things to attend to. I want you to memorize that folder."

Kevin let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the sound of the entrance close and electronically lock behind him. He went on the internet and attempted to get on Facebook just to see what was going on. He couldn't finish the password. He knew that if he logged on it would lead to him here.

He looked in the mirror one more time and saw what he truly was, abandoned and he was snatched away. As a child he loved the idea of being one of the lost boys being able to do what he wanted. Kevin smiled at that realizing his dream did come true. Abandoned he was taken by the ultimate of Peter Pans. Looking around he realized this was a new life a new way of doing things. He was truly only accountable to one person. He now had money, a new name and a new life. Will, not too bad a name. Deciding to take on this new life as a newly minted lost boy he picked up the folder and studied who Will was supposed to be, likes and dislikes and special talents.

….

Darcy wasn't too pleased with the news that they, no Jane had to relocate but understood. She was so glad she wasn't here for the awkward meeting of men. Imagine being upstaged by a mortal. Then Darcy remembered that she set Aaron and Jane up so she shouldn't think that way.

"Ok, so I'll have to trek into the city each day? You know you're schedule is insane right?" Darcy, despite her sometimes erratic personality, preferred a schedule and knowing where and when things are supposed to be. Schedules were here safety net and it terrified her that it was being taken away from her.

"I have top of the line espresso machine, a built in gym you can use and I'll pay for your subway and train pass and there's a spare room if you work too late. But you are not moving in." Aaron piped in knowing he had her at espresso.

Darcy thought about it and nodded. "Fine, I can deal with that."

Now that things were settled Jane decided to give Darcy a few days off. "I'll see you next week, near the end preferably. It would be a great time for you to get much needed research on your thesis."

"Yeah that, it's not so much the research but the topic that I'm having issues with. Writing a paper on the social political ramifications of interstellar contact isn't something my ancient professor thinks is relevant. He's still thinks that what happened in Europe three decades ago matters now." Darcy rolled her eyes and went to her iPhone to check on her email.

"Well it's settled then. How about I take all of you out to dinner? Let's say around seven or so. I'll pick both of you up here."

Jane had a question on his mind. "So um, I really hate to bring this up but, am I going to meet your son?"

Aaron's smile faltered a bit and he gave a subtle sigh. "Next week, he's staying with his uncle right now. It's been rough on everyone, especially him and I don't want to rush things. He won't be living with us. That was his request actually."

Jane felt sad and like a jackass with that question but it turned out to be a good thing. "I can't wait to meet him."

"He's a good kid but don't expect him to be too open with you."

"I understand that. Well I have to get ready. Oh how casual should I dress?" Jane forgot about these things and is the type now that eating out meant something with a drive through.

"I'd go for a nice dress and some make up. That's what most of the women there will wear."

Darcy's mind started to go through her wardrobe and made matches already to do with what. "I'll see you here later." She was already gone before Jane could remind her of further research that was required.

"Let her go. She needs a night off from time to time."

There was no arguing there. Jane asked a lot of Darcy who wasn't even in the same field as the professor she was working for. "She deserves more than six credits for the non-paying work I am giving her."

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I own nothing of Marvel. I am just having some fun with a few of its characters. Please read and review.

….

Thor was welcomed to SHEILD headquarters and debriefed on the recent activity surrounding Loki. There have been a few sightings but they were sporadic with little to no connection in location.

Commander Fury showed the few pictures of him and a short clip from a surveillance camera. "The first was in a random business. If I didn't know any better I would think he was trying to buy a cell phone. The clerk said that he never saw anyone other than an old man in his sixties possibly seventies, he came in asked about a particular brand then left."

"Don't think it was random, my brother collects information. Even the smallest of details is of great importance to him." Thor saw the pictures and was torn. He was pleased he was doing well but saddened that his brother was on such a destructive path.

Fury nodded taking that into consideration. "Here's what is interesting; a video of the same old man beating up a young man by the name of Kevin McDonald. That old man has never been seen again nor has Kevin McDonald. His family thinks he ran off. Not the best of family life. Would Loki have caused harm to the young man?"

Thor looked at the video again and again. There were several from different angles. "He's toying with him, testing to see how far it would take to push the young man. He did this with servants when he was younger getting them to strike him or fight him. That in turn placed them in a great deal of trouble as striking any of the royal family was a very serious offence." He looked at how the young man was humiliated and the pleased look on Loki's face though withered and aged through his magic glamour.

"You believe he's still alive?"

"Yes, this Kevin is alive but in danger." Thor knew the young man would be manipulated into doing tasks that would only further entrap him. "If he did take Kevin then he would use a loyalty charm on him. It would prevent Kevin from escaping or giving away Loki's secrets. All of his servants were under this charm."

Fury learned to accept the unique vernacular of Thor's speech. Magic and charms were simply part of the Asgardian world and there was no point in attempting to ask for science based terms for it.

The phone shop was a clue. "Do you know why Loki would be interested in something to do with communications? That shop was one that will host a new technology by Locke technologies. The programming of their phones allows for greater range and the fastest internet connection known for cell phones."

Thor's attention was caught instantly. "Did you say Locke?" He handed the card given to him by Jane's boyfriend. "Aaron Locke gave me this card. I was going to ask you to look at his background to see if Jane was in any danger."

"Her boyfriend has been on our radar for since their first cup of coffee." Fury saw Thor's concern. "Jane was connected to you and we didn't want to explain to you why if she ever went missing. He's clean. Just got promoted in the family business as a marketing specialist, his brother owns the company. Aaron lost his wife three years ago due to his son killing her with a car that he drove illegally. They went to counseling and they've moved on."

It actually upset Thor that Aaron was a decent man, a family man at that. There was nothing to protect her from and therefor no reason for him to interfere in her life. But the brother, who was he? Was he safe?

"And the brother?"

"Harmless from what we saw. He took over the company after his father lost the batter to cancer. The company was almost bankrupt until he invested what little money they had into a new technology. I'll tell you Stark was furious that he didn't get to it first." Fury laughed knowing how temperamental Stark could be when it came to new toys.

Still not happy. Thor nodded keeping his emotions held in but he wasn't going to stop searching for a way to help Jane. There was a slight connection to the company with Loki in some way so he had to keep watch over her.

Fury could tell Thor was searching for a reason to find fault with the Locke brothers but there wasn't anything that was out of order with them. "Where do you believe Loki will hide and how long can he maintain a false image?"

"He enjoys luxuries and comfort though he is able to live in the most inhospitable of places and make it look as if he was in a palace. His location will be strategic. As for his magic he can hide his image for up to three full days. Shorter if he is fighting." Thor was in deep thought then he asked a Fury a question. "How did you find out it was Loki in the shop and on camera?"

Fury showed another video. "Take a look."

It was very short but there was a flash of light when the old man turned a corner. "His green light. Never could disguise that."

"So now we have to find out what he's planning. Do you think he's interested in conquering Earth again?"

Thor knew Loki being here had more to do with their fight rather than ruler ship. "Not specifically no. He's here because of the competition between he and I. We were both raised to take the throne of Asguard. In the end I was given that title while he was shoved aside. It hadn't been easy for my brother being in my shadow for so long. Before I came here I was too arrogant to see any issues due to brotherly competition.

"When I came back from Midgard I was changed and he hadn't. He felt betrayed by me and decided to take what mattered most to me. Midgard as well as Jane came under my protection. They then became his targets. His emotions are his greatest strength and weakness."

Fury wanted to be upset but things made sense now that he understood that 'family issues' were the cause behind everything to do with Loki. "To say I'm not impressed would be an understatement but now we can understand the motivation."

…..

Loki found Kevin on the internet and having fun with some online games. The young man was taking to this new life to a greater speed than expected. He studied Kevin for a while looking for any devious behavior or plans to find a way to escape. Instead he found Kevin creating a depth to Wilber that he was unable to create outside a few statistics.

"I see you are enjoying yourself."

Kevin looked up not stopping the game he was playing. "Had to create something online that Wilber would be into. Online gaming, facebook, twitter and of course the illegal but easy enough to get around porn sites. I'll take this life any day over my old one."

Yes the social media sites that are popular among Midgardian youth. "Don't spend too much time in this world you've created. None of it truly exists."

Feeling a little confident with the subtle warning and praise Kevin decided to press for information. "I'd like to learn how to fight or at the very least defend myself."

Loki thought about that. He was initially going to use Kevin for a while and dispose of him. So far this miscreant turned out to be quite the quick learner and knew his place. "Why do you want to serve me? From what I thought you Midgardians want independence and freedom to do what you want."

"The greatest lie ever taught. Let's say I was a kid who did as I was told the best I could hope for is a low paying job in a life set by my income working for someone who does the same thing as me for more money. My father worked for a company, was a good guy and then he got hurt. They gave him a few dollars for his trouble and now has no legs, lives on a nothing security check drinking himself to death." Anger laced every word he spoke. "My neighbor sells drugs and has a comfortable life. He breaks the law and gets rewarded. If you are going to serve a villain make sure you get some reward in the end."

The boy the foolish and young. His anger drove his limited logic and presented Loki with an opportunity that wasn't there before. "Cleaver boy. How would you like to ensure that the _real_ villains get their just dues?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Do you know who the real villains are?" Loki knew he's get a generic answer but was surprised by the insight Kevin had.

Kevin thought for a moment to make his point of view clear. "Those that control the money, transportation and communications. Everything in life is connected to those three things."

"You do realize that I am now the owner of the fastest growing communication company in your country. That makes me a Villain and you still want to serve me?"

Kevin smiled with false bravado. "Who said I wanted to be one of the good guys? I want to be on the winning team for once. You're talking to a kid that wanted to knife an old man. I do what you say and I get to live a life better than if I played it straight."

Loki knew that the young man was play acting someone more confident than himself. He would need to break the boy of what was left of his innocence. "And what else would you desire aside from the trinkets and toys?"

The bravado faded with a slight blush to his cheeks. "A nice girl next to me would be good."

Loki was quiet for a moment, not helping with Kevin's embarrassment with his admission. "You'll have more than that if you serve me well but you'll need to study and train to accomplish what I want from you."

"Yeah, sure. Not a broblem." Kevin brightened up. "When do I start?"

"By attending classes tomorrow. You are a student after all." Loki enjoyed the crestfallen look on Kevin's face.

"Um, Ok. I take it it's one of those schools with a uniform right?"

This would be where Kevin would really have to work hard. Kevin wasn't an academic and would need to be taught how to think. Loki wondered if it would be worth the effort to train him to be that level of servant or not. "Your studies will bring you more power than all the tricks at your disposal. From now one you'll study and whether you enjoy it is not my problem."

Kevin could feel from the tone of voice that this was non-negotiable. He nodded nervously and followed Loki out of the room, the game long since abandoned.

…

It wasn't surprising that Darcy made a last minute change of plans leaving Jane and Aaron alone for the evening. In truth Jane was more than pleased to have a night away from her intern and now very close friend.

The restaurant they went to was a beautiful upscale place that was filled with beautiful happy people. The smells that filled the air spoke of a rich taste where nothing was pre-packaged. Jane was glad she dressed in heels and tied her hair up in something that could be considered styled.

"You were going to bring all three of us here?" Jane asked astonished.

"No, I booked two restaurants. I am very happy Darcy decided to go shopping with her friends rather than spend an awkward evening with us." He placed an arm across her back and pulled her closer to him. "That way I get you all to myself."

Jane had to admit that it felt nice to be so wanted and in the center of attention. She really was falling in love with him.

They were brought to their seats and Jane wasn't sure what to order being that the menu was in French. This was fancy. "I'd really like fish but I am not sure where it is on the menu."

"I can order for you if you like. That way you can blame me if it isn't to your liking."

"I can go for that. But the dessert better have chocolate."

Aaron ordered in broken French in a bad attempt to impress. The waiter corrected him three times until he asked what they would like to have. The waiter had a wonderful sense of humor about it and they were all laughing in the end.

"So yeah I can't speak French either. I guess my French lessons from high school didn't pay off."

Jane cracked up laughing. She loved how he acted so casual in the most formal of settings and made her feel that she belonged amongst the other customers who seemed to be part of the background they blended in so well.

"I am so happy Darcy introduced me to you. In all honesty I wasn't sure that I could even do coffee after…well I am glad she did." Aaron looked directly into her eyes while speaking. "In all honesty I told her to go fuck herself."

"I'm sure that only egged her on."

He took a sip of wine and nodded. "Indeed, her response was 'if that's how you act to getting set up you will be fucking yourself for a while'."

Jane could just imagine Darcy saying something like that when upset. "Yes, I can just imagine that."

"Best cup of coffee I had that day we met."

It was the sweetest thing she was told in a very long time. It was actually the worst cup of coffee either of them ever had. It was burned, cold and the creamer was a little off. To add insult to injury the cup had lipstick still on it from a previous customer. When they complained the teenager behind the counter looked at them like they were from Mars and gave them nothing but attitude.

"I have to say that it was a very good day." Jane said as she took a sip of wine. It was so good. Far better than the wine she gets sometimes from a bag. Not even bottled.

Aaron paused not sure if the next thing he was going to say would be the right thing or not. "I must have changed twenty times before going for coffee. You helped me more than I know and taught me that I could love again."

Tears formed in Jane's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that I…I mean everything I said." He was stuttering now.

"No, I loved what you said. It's just that's the most human thing I think I've done in a very long time. I feel human around you and that's a wonderful thing." After delving into studies and research for so long she only saw numbers and signals in instruments while chasing funding. Then Thor came along and her world changed axis on her in a huge way. From then on her life was one big chase in finding Thor. Everything in her life became about him, a man she couldn't touch or communicate with.

Then Aaron came along. A simple guy that only wanted a cup of coffee with her changed her world back again to something attainable. He was there for her, helped her, supported her and most of all listened to her. She in turn listened to him and they found a connection.

"After all of this Loki business is over I would love to propose to you. I would love to have you be by my side and in my life for better or for worse. But I won't ask that now because there is too much going on and I get that. You still have feelings for Thor and that needs to get worked out. I do love you and I'm willing to wait."

The mention of Thor placed a pit in her stomach. It was true that she had feelings but they didn't hold the weight they did as with Aaron. "There are feelings but only fleeting ones. You're here Aaron, he'll be gone soon and in a flash of his life I'll be gone too. Propose all you want."

"I will but for tonight I just want to enjoy dinner with you."

Once again Aaron knew just what to say to her and she was thankful that he was willing to wait. "I'd like that."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing of the Marvel world. Just having some fun with a few of its characters. Please read and review.

….

The first day of school wasn't Kevin's idea of training. He imagined some sort of combat room filled with weapons as his ass got totally kicked. That would have been epic. Getting a class schedule and being shown around by the school keener was seriously lacking in the cool department. He followed Steve who seemed to be amused and amazed by every room they passed as there was some dramatic story about how some kid discovered something or was famous for being someone's parent.

"So yeah I pretty much showed you everything there is to see." Steve said slightly out of breath as he didn't take a breath the whole hour he showed Kevin around the school.

Kevin wasn't used to being polite or sociable so had to find something to say that wasn't rude or not nerdy as Wilber was supposed to be slightly on the Trek or Dr. Who side of things. "Thanks, wonder what room the TARDIS would land in if it came here? Um, yeah great I exposed my inner geek on the first day. Awesome."

Steve perked up at that sensing a fellow Whovian in his midst. "I would say boiler room, the TARDIS is inconveniently placed where the Doctor's companion can easily get captured."

Ok Kevin dodged that bullet but know would have to be friends with Steve for a while at least. "And where would a villain land in this place."

"Mr. Johnson's office. I have a theory he's the Master in disguise." Steve started laughing at some private joke. "Anyway, I showed you the school so um, I guess you need to get to class."

Kevin knew that line well. Steve was expecting to be rejected as the nerd of the school. He checked his schedule and smiled. "No, I've got some time. Then there's lunch after that I have math class with Mrs. Bea."

"She's great but if you miss any homework assignment there's not a soul that can help you."

Steve was part of a rather avid gaming group Kevin came to learn. He finally realized who his nemesis was on the group he played against for years. Steve just got bonus points for being the fourth best player online in the game.

"You're Gray Maven?" Kevin said in surprise.

"Um, yeah I may not have social skills but I can kick ass online."

Ok, this new high school thing probably won't be so bad after all. Kevin spoke with a few other people making sure his cover was never blown. Classes were difficult but the teachers didn't ignore him or scoff at him. They gave lessons that were very clear and even gave individual time to him to ensure that he would be able to catch up. Money does have its advantages.

After school he was picked up in a limo, not unlike some of the other boys. It was impressive to say the least and he jumped in the back to see a man in his mid to late 40's there. It was Loki but it took him a minute to remember as he was used to the younger more angular face.

"I trust that your first day went well."

"Yeah, uncle Leo."

"Glad to hear it." Loki was playing with the latest model of cell phone on the market. He caught Kevin eyeing it and decided to let the boy have a try at it. "Go ahead and tell me the difference between a regular cell phone and this one. But if you are not able to tear your eyes away from it for more than then minutes you'll have to study an extra subject outside of school hours."

Kevin wondered where this was going but wanted to know what he would get if he didn't pass the ten minute mark. Self-defense lessons would start first thing tomorrow.

The devise was very light and the screen moved like a dream. He searched online for different things and it was as if the devise knew what he was looking for from the little information he typed in. He forgot about the time and30 minutes later he looked up and saw the clock.

"Shit."

Loki took the cell phone and pocketed it. "Your new studies start tonight. I hope you enjoy astronomy because you'll need it."

That didn't sound too bad but he was sure there were a few strings attached. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"I'm sure you think that now but after an hour of it you'll think different."

Wanting to change the subject he looked at Loki's pocket his fingers itching to use it again. "That's really cool. The cell phone, I never thought anything would work that well."

"You want to use it again don't you?"

"Um, yeah." He had a hopeful sound to his voice.

Just then he heard a screeching sound from a device in Loki's hand.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Kevin cupped his ears as he fell back into the seat with a splitting headache.

"That was me freeing you from the addictive effects of the technology you just used. Do you feel like using it now?"

Kevin was upset but knew better than to express that anger. But as he thought about it he realized that he honestly didn't care either way about using the cell phone and expressed as much. Then what he just experienced would be felt by the customers of the technology. "You're going to turn the human population into addicts?"

"And fully legal as well. There's nothing on the law books that says I am not allowed to and even if there were no one could prove it or would bother suing me."

"Genius." And very scary. He used it for only 30 minutes and he was ready to use it again. His head was clear but he was also leery of it. "When will it hit the market?"

"Tomorrow it will be in every retailer in the country save for those that only sell the iPhone. Apple just has to do things their own way. It doesn't matter too many people will buy this and after a few months Apple will follow or go out of business."

Kevin scoffed. "Good luck with that. There are people who worship Apple and Jobs is their God."

…

…..

Jane couldn't believe how quickly the weekend flew by. She packed as much as she thought she needed and was impressed by how quickly she was moved in. Aaron had one of the spare rooms prepared for her.

"I hope you like the view. I know you can't see the stars as well in the city but I know many that would kill to see this." Aaron entered the room with a knock setting down one of her boxes of books.

"You gave me a room. I don't want to take over…"

"You're not. I didn't want to be presumptuous and um…"

"Expect me to sleep in the same room, meaning bed with you?"

The blush on his face was evident she was correct in his thinking. "I'll let you settle in. Tonight we can order pizza and watch a really bad TV movie if you like?"

"That sounds like a great plan."

The doorbell interrupted their conversation and Aaron went to the door to answer it. He was surprised to find his brother standing there. "Ah Leo what brings you here so early? Is there something wrong?"

Loki was charmed to look as Leo and stepped in. "I just came in to welcome you to say hello and to tell you that Will won't be coming to dinner tomorrow. He's rather temperamental and I think it has to do with…"

Jane approached the door and looked a little sad as she heard the last part of the conversation. "Oh, it's because of me isn't it?"

"Don't worry you could be anyone and he'd have an issue. Trust me he'll get over it." Aaron reassured. "Perhaps we'll do a lunch thing this week. That way it's a shorter time and he won't feel the need to stay around."

"Yeah sure." Jane answered while looking at the stranger in the doorway.

Aaron looked between them. "Leo, come in. This is Jane Foster my girlfriend."

Loki took her hand and gave it a slight kiss. "I am so happy to finally meet the woman who brought my brother out of his depressive state. I was waiting for him to Goth and start up a band from his friends in high school."

"Jane this is Leondard but everyone calls him Leo."

"Pleased to meet you, Leo. Do you live here as well? I mean in the building?"

"Yes actually a few floors above. Locke telecom owns at least twenty condos in this building."

Jane was visibly impressed. Not quite Stark level but getting close. "I hear you're going to launch a new product tomorrow."

"Indeed I am and that's another reason I am here. I'll have to borrow Aaron for quite some time I'm afraid; last minute business before the launch tomorrow."

Jane nodded understanding it will be a very busy week this week. "Not a problem, I'll go finish unpacking."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours or so. Trust me then we'll have pizza and watch some really bad TV acting."

Jane's laughter filled the hallway. Aaron left the apartment with Loki but didn't say a word until they reached Loki's apartment.

Kevin was in his room but came out to see who was there as he heard two voices. He saw a man not quite as tall as Loki but older looking now that Loki returned to his normal features.

"So you must be my father."

Aaron turned to look at Kevin, visibly impressed. "And you must be my son. I see you got the attitude right."

"Whatever, so when do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

Loki answered that. "On the weekend when you don't have school. You had a fit and didn't want to meet your father's girlfriend Jane Foster. You're having lunch together instead."

"Whoa, _the_ Jane Foster? As in Thor's girlfriend Jane Foster?"

"Ex-boyfriend thank you very much. It was hard work tearing her away from a demi-god." Aaron scoffed feeling offended.

Loki was pleased that Jane was free from Thor but it won't last long. "How does she feel about by dear thick headed brother?"

"Hurt mostly from what I could tell. She was fascinated by him. Her whole life was dedicated in finding him by building that bridge thing to get to your world. I met her intern and got to her that way. You were right, to get to Jane you had to go through Darcy. You did your homework." Aaron was very pleased with himself as well as his smugness filled the room. But he wasn't finished. "I doted on her like most emotionally dumped women crave and she was mine. Had to be quirky, shy and someone slightly vulnerable but still held the protective nature that she likes. But to answer your question she's moved on and finds Thor's protective nature grating on her nerves.

"That's pleasing news to hear." Loki was impressed. A divide between Jane and his brother will eat at him. "Any trouble getting her to move in with you?"

Aaron gave a confident laugh. "I made it sound so safe that Jane was the one that convinced Thor. Even gave him my business card to check out my background."

Kevin listened and realized that being pissed off at this guy would be very easy to do. Upset teen with father. Let's drive a wedge between him and Jane. Jane got Thor to fall in love with her what does this asshole have that Thor doesn't? Hell Loki would be better for her than this duchebag.

"Yeah so when's the wedding?" Kevin blurted out sarcastically. "That would drive Thor nuts."

"Stay out of it you little ballsack." Aaron turned his attention to Loki. "She's almost ready to accept a proposal but not just yet. There are still some strings around her heart with Thor's name on it."

Loki was enjoying what he was hearing. Jane was only a few floors from him and Thor could do nothing about it. All Thor could do is monitor Jane's actions. A week's time and he'll no longer need Aaron. He wasn't sure what he'll do with Kevin but keeping such a loyal servant was worth the investment.

"Keep working on it." Loki gave Aaron a pleased smile. "I'm very pleased with the progress everyone's made so far."

"What has the kid done so far?"

"The name is Kevin and how I am doing really isn't any of your business now is it?"

Aaron turned to Kevin and sneered then brought his attention back to Loki. "He still has his training wheels on."

"He created a rather impressive online presence to support Wilber's validity."

Kevin smirked enjoying the praise Loki gave him.

"Good for him. Now there is another issue, Jane's intern Darcy Lewis. She's part of the package deal. Jane still wants to do her research but insists on keeping her. Darcy was trying to keep Jane away from the apartment due to the travel allowances. Coffee and free transport will take care of that."

Loki never thought much of Darcy but she could be used to further his plans to further ensnare Jane into his plans. "She's a political science major isn't she? That's what you call it on this realm?"

"Yes, and from what I have found she's rather good at what she does but she sees things that most don't and that could be problematic." Aaron wasn't pleased to have extra work to deal with.

"Um, just give her a phone to play with. I'm sure she uses the internet on her phone." Kevin piped in stating the obvious. "What kind of phone does she use?"

"What difference does that make?" Aaron shouted back.

Here's an arrow back at you. "If she's an iPhone user then it will be very difficult for her to switch."

"That's really stupid."

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked away from the conversation knowing before it was finished he had already won.

Loki was enjoying the competition between the two and was impressed that Kevin bested a man who was twice his age. "I'm sure you'll find a way around that minor issue. Well you should get back you don't want your girlfriend's mind to wander into dangerous territory."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to isaalacrymosaa for the reviews so far. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Marvel world. I just want to play with a few of the characters. Please read and review.

….

Jane woke up to the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee. With the call of nature stronger than her curiosity she relieved herself and attempted to make herself look at least halfway decent. She took a hair band and tied her hair up and out of the way and washed her face then quickly brushed her teeth. If she was going to kiss Aaron this morning he should not be subjected to her morning breath. She put on a house coat, still not comfortable with letting him know that she only slept in an old t-shirt and a pair of panties. Jane left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where she found Aaron with bed hair dressed in a tank top and boxers.

"Great you're up. I was afraid I would have to wake you; though breakfast in bed doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah especially since you don't have to sleep in the crumbs." Jane smiled taking in the aroma of the bacon and eggs. Everything looked like a restaurant and even the coffee was divine in a cup that looked bottomless.

"True but that would make my bed crumb free. You see my wicket plan?" He laughed with a blush taking his seat after serving her food and coffee. "Today I'll have to go into the office to help with the launch and won't be home until late."

Jane didn't know too much about what the launch was about and why it was so special so she inquired. "What is so different between the regular technology and the Locke tech?"

"It's the fastest out there and the more you search the more the phone and soon tablets will remember what you search for."

"I'll have to get one. Darcy is always on my case for having an outdated phone. Hey if it works why replace it just to have the screen move." Jane really didn't care and was proud to own a phone that was older than her shoes.

Aaron hesitated before speaking again, enjoying the taste of the bacon and toast. "I'll see if I can arrange something for you or at the very least Darcy."

Jane really laughed at that. "Good luck getting her away from Apple. She was ready to take down SHEILD last time when they confiscated her cell phone."

"I'll remember that."

His cellphone rang and he answered it but not without a long dramatic sigh. "Hey there…yeah I'll head out in about an hour…now?...It can wait honestly there's no reason…fine I'll get ready now just come in and wait. I still need to…you're waiting anyway."

"I have to go in early. Some issues with an advertiser who…never mind. I'm sorry to cook and dash. I have to shower quickly, throw something on and run out of here."

"Don't worry about it. You made lots of coffee I'll be more than fine."

Aaron smiled and went over to kiss her on the cheek. Jane giggled as he tickled her when he hugged her. His facial hair scratched her slightly. "Remember to shave."

"Will do."

Jane enjoyed her coffee which tasted like heaven. How had she lucked out with someone so good? Moments later there was a knock on the door. She hesitated but then decided well, why not answer the door since she knew that Aaron's brother would be dropping by.

She opened the door to find Leo standing looking as polished as ever. "Um, Leo please come in."

"Thank you." Loki entered gracefully and discreetly took in her informal dress. "I am sorry to have interrupted your breakfast."

"Not at all, would you like a cup of coffee? Aaron just jumped in the shower so he'll be a while." Jane offered moving into the kitchen getting a cup ready for him.

"I'd love a cup actually. It's one of the few things Aaron and I have in common."

Jane looked up a little surprised but then took notice of the features and how they acted so differently. Aaron was very approachable. He made sure that you were the center of attention at all times even when he was talking about himself. His muscular build was subtle and downplayed and he let people know he had faults. It was sweet.

Leo on the other hand was indeed polished. His postures were graceful from careful study and held a command of the air about him. His features were slightly older than Aaron but he was still very handsome. He made Jane feel like he was studying her with those eyes. Nothing escaped their notice.

"Do you take cream and sugar?"

"Yes, I'll add it myself." Loki studied her motions and how comfortable she seemed. He was looking forward to the time he would reveal who he truly was and to show he had such control over her right under Thor's watch. He wanted to know what it was about her that changed his brother to such a degree. So far she was an average Midgardian woman.

"Here you are." She placed the cup on the counter with some cream and sugar next to it. "I usually add come cream but this is just a good brew I'll take it straight black."

"I've admired coffee since my first cup of coffee. It can be sweet, bitter, strong, weak, cold and hot. It's the only drink that can match your mood. I don't find tea can quite match it personally."

Jane listened to his words which were smooth and once again controlled. He was an educated man who never says anything that he does not mean. She wanted to hear him talk further so asked a few questions. "You must be very proud of your accomplishment with the family business. I'm sorry to say I don't know too much about it as I've been investing my whole life in research. My intern tells me to get out in the world instead of trying to leave it."

"It was hard but I always knew I was supposed to in the end even if my family never believed it. But that's the past and now I have the responsibility of something larger than I thought possible." He took a sip of coffee then looked at her again. "I am curious though, how you feel about Thor still. Excuse me for prying but my brother has been through a lot and he is investing a lot into you emotionally."

Jane thought there was accusation but she smiled when the question was simply to inquire about her intentions. "It's more complicated than anyone can imagine. Thor, when I first met him, was a strange and arrogant man. I thought he was crazy at first but decided to hold judgment after I hit him with my van two times."

Loki had to smile at that. He could imagine Thor shrugging it off with that thick head of his. "You hit him with your van?"

"Um, yeah. Anyway aside from the oddness he was so sad, so lost. I really shouldn't be burdening you with this." Jane shook her head feeling foolish about it.

"Don't, you are not being a burden at all." Loki was enjoying this, finally getting the information he sought from her. Images filled his head from her memories of Thor. Images that showed him almost broken, disappointed and the look of total failure. He was enjoying it and was only sorry that he couldn't laugh and smile at the misery he saw.

"Well, Ok then. Thor didn't know me or anyone from that small town and he protected us. He didn't care about the throne anymore as his previous actions led him to Midgard. All he wanted to do was die a hero rather than die a disappointment." Jane didn't realize there were tears in her eyes. "I loved him then. I suppose I still do that's why when he left and never…" Jane wiped away the tears that built up and was surprised to find a handkerchief being handed to her.

Loki knew the truth. She was still in love with Thor and he changed because she allowed him to be a hero. It was just coincidence and it angered him that it was so simple. Such a simple woman could cause so much change.

"Dry your tears, please I should not have asked something so personal."

"No, it just reminds me why I need to forget him. He's well beyond my reach and he's going to be ruler of some magical realm of warriors and honor. His responsibilities will always outrank me. I was just too foolish to believe otherwise." Jane started another stream of tears and was thankful for the handkerchief.

It was everything Loki wanted to hear and more. She understood what Thor refused to see. All he could ever have is a short dalliance with a mortal then move on. "There is nothing foolish in being in love."

"I don't want to hurt Aaron. He's too nice and simply perfect."

Loki huffed. "Perfect is not a word to describe my brother but yes he does care a lot."

"You're not married? Sorry if that's too personal a question."

This could be interesting. Loki was an adept liar and he so wanted her to look in his direction and away from his false brother. "I've never been married. I suppose it's my disposition. The quiet and mysterious man is only attractive on camera. In real life he's frightening, cold and someone you take money from then run to a man like Aaron."

Jane's heart dropped a little. "You see yourself as an outsider."

Loki stood up quickly and stepped in Jane's personal space. "Don't feel sorry for me. I have few regrets. Not getting married is not one of them." He was only a foot from her and he read her thoughts. She was slightly frightened of him and curious. He smelled good and she liked how it made her feel.

Jane felt like she was being intimidated and stood her ground despite him being taller than her. "I wasn't feeling sorry for you. It seems you mistook a statement for pity."

He was enjoying this game and knew he had about ten more minutes before he would have to back off or else get caught by his _brother_. "I can read people very well Jane. Right now I can tell you dislike me but are enjoying our verbatim. My cologne is affecting you and your eyes are dilated indicating that you are on the verge of arousal or very well in that state."

"You should leave."

"I own this condo." He stepped closer to her so that their faces were only inches apart.

Jane stepped back and attempted to slap him. He caught her arm and held it but only tight enough to keep her hand in place. He started laughing then backed away from her, letting go of her arm. "I am glad that you are loyal to my brother. I had to find out if you are going through him to get to me. My apologies for making you feel uncomfortable but I honestly needed to know."

"You could have simply asked. And that's a very arrogant assumption after your little speech about being the dark and brooding man."

"No, I needed to see if you played along or rebuked me. I am very pleased that it is the latter. And as for my speech many women enjoy it. It must be the bad boy persona they want to heal." He gave her a warm smile and an odd look that didn't make her feel any better.

Jane not feeling comfortable near him went to her room and locked the door. She stood in the room and paced for a while waiting for Aaron to come out. He did and spoke briefly with Leo before leaving. Now that they had left Jane began to wonder if moving in here was such a good idea. Leo's action's filled her head and the twisted part of it was that she _was _aroused by him. He was attractive in a dark away but she loved Aaron.

Part of her wanted to tell Aaron about the incident after he got back but decided that it is best left alone. Perhaps this is how eccentric men acted and he was truly testing her loyalties. She felt stupid and needed a distraction and decided to take a shower to get her thoughts away from everything.

….

It had to have been the first time Kevin was looking forward to getting to school, even if there was a test on his second day in three subjects. He got caught in the middle of a dispute between Loki and Aaron. They were fighting over Jane of course. Aaron heard what Loki did and started to get jealous over Loki's actions.

Loki then reminded Aaron that it was all an act and Jane wasn't really dating Aaron Locke but a con artist from Canada named James Yard.

"Well James do you want to go back to Canada and serve, what is it 45 years to life? I saved you from a rather horrible existence and now you feel you can simply take the life I gave you to use it against me?" Loki was deadly quiet as he spoke and Kevin knew that something bad was going to happen. Not that he cared much if James got a little roughed up but the after effects will eventually be for Kevin to clean up or suffer from.

James sat back into his seat and took a deep breath. "You're making it hard for me. You scared her and if she leaves she'll go to Thor."

Kevin looked out the window praying that the ride won't be much longer.

"She won't leave you. Jane is in love with you. Hating me will intensify her feelings for you, make you her protector in a way." Loki knew James was eating this up. Kevin would be part of the plans soon enough and decided to let the boy enjoy being an oblivious teenager for a while.

Kevin was thankful for the respite and let Loki and James bicker amongst themselves.

"Ah, I see. In that case then, thank you. Tonight I'll wine and dine her."

"See that you do."

Before too long Kevin saw the school gates and all but jumped from the car but not before his arm was caught. Loki looked at him with Leo's face. "I'll have someone pick you up after school today. He'll be driving this limo. He'll call you by your real name."

Kevin nodded and left the limo and for the first time was pleased to write a test. Perhaps he could get detention, no then he'll have to deal with Loki after anyway. He checked his schedule, there was time to do some online gaming for an hour with Steve.

….


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. I own nothing of the Marvel world. This chapter **has very mature content with non-con** and now the story has been pushed to an **M rating**. Please read and review.

….

Jane watched the news about the viral sensation that are the Locke cell phones. From students to the elderly there was a firestorm of sales and reviews about the smooth technology and how this is the true 'smart' technology. Several businesses have asked to buy them for their workers as they are relatively cheap for the quality of the product.

Leonard Locke was on TV giving a few interviews about how surprised he was that his product took off so quickly and wants to thank the public for their support and hopes to further improve the product in future.

Jane had to hand it to him he was a perfect politician. He just needed to work on his personality when the cameras were off.

Looking at the news Jane couldn't help but laugh and be so happy for Aaron for the success of the company. He would do very well and she was so happy to see him through this wonderful time. This would be a night to celebrate. Her work was set aside for a while as she watched the news.

Shaking her from her thoughts her cell started to ring. "Hey Darcy did you see the news?"

'_Yeah, freaky strange how well they're doing. Not even Apple has a launch this good and you're talking to a chick that starved herself for a month to get the latest phone. Um, look the reason I called is that you really need to get out of there. No really Jane, there's something freaky going on and well SHEILD contacted me and told me not to go near the Locke's. Thor is going bonkers and Stark hacked into something and says there's something really odd with the technology.'_

Jane was none too impressed to hear that and in all honesty was not interested in hearing anything from SHEILD. No, this wasn't right. There was nothing wrong with Aaron or his brother. Ok, Leo was rather odd but he's been through a lot and is a workaholic, or at least he appears to be. "Where are you now?"

'_Can't really say, I am technically not supposed to be calling you but you deserve a heads up before SHEILD starts knocking on your door and gets all agenty with you.'_

"I appreciate it but Aaron's practically proposed to me. Once everything is sorted out and things calm down he…"

'_OMFG! No way! Ok, this deserves a celebration! Wait, no it has to wait as we can't do that as I am being moved in a day or so. I had to lie and tell them that my phone was broken. For some reason they really didn't believe me.'_

Jane couldn't help but feel happy as well. SHEILD and Thor kept her on the outside too long and she was finally starting to get a life that she could build upon. "How about I leave and we can find a place to meet up. I know Aaron will be working tomorrow."

There was a pause on the phone. _'Jane, listen really you need to get out of there; at least for a bit. Hey if they are normal and very rich reasonable guys they'll understand that insanity is part of SHEILD. You practically got a marriage proposal.'_

Darcy was making a lot of sense and she did get moved in here really fast but if Jane had to be honest with herself she was tired of running and begging for money. It would be nice to just sit and relax for a bit.

"I really appreciate the call but I am not really ready to have anything to do with SHEILD at the moment. I'm tired of them in fact and…"

'_You want a normal life.' _Darcy finished the sentence knowing that Jane went through a lot. She simply wasn't ready to let go of something so stable.

"Pretty much, so just another day is all I really need. I'll head out tomorrow and see what the fuss is all about."

'_Ok, but take care of yourself and just get the hell out of there before anything bad happens.'_

"I will."

They said their good byes and Jane decided to return to her research one again but kept thinking about Darcy's call and the itching feeling she had in her thoughts about it. No, she wasn't going to go back there. She had a life to build upon now and she was sticking to it.

…

It was late in the afternoon when Jane decided to take a much deserved coffee break with her research. She looked for the coffee and was impressed it was in the freezer and looked at the coffee maker. Everything was set to go and she inhaled the wonderful smell that you can only get when brewing coffee. She tasted it and despite it not being as good as Aaron's coffee it was still much better than what she usually makes.

She just put in some sugar when her phone rang. It wasn't a number she recognized but answered anyway. "Hello."

"_This is Jane Foster right, it's Tony Stark. Look you really need to get out of there. Aaron that boyfriend of yours isn't who you think he is. I tapped into your phone call with Darcy and you need to leave now."_

Jane recognized his voice from many TV interviews and a dread built up in her. "You mean, wait no you're part of SHEILD. They have done too much to me for this trick."

"_I'm not tricking you believe me. And as for you distrust for SHEILD you are speaking to the choir. My father started it. Anyway, Thor has been informed and will be to get you shortly."_

"This is really serious isn't it? Who is Aaron anyway then?"

Before Stark could answer her his voice scrambled and then the line went dead. Ok, that was really odd. Jane put the phone down and gathered up her things. She made it to the bedroom and started to throw a few things in a small bag. Two phone calls telling her to get the hell out of Dodge was enough to get her moving.

A knock on the door alerted her back to reality as she finished packing. The door opened before she got to it. Leo was standing there with an odd look on his face.

"Leo, I'm surprised you're here. You must be crazy busy with the success of the launch. Aaron isn't here but I can only assume he will be here soon."

Loki stepped in still holding an odd look on his face upon seeing her small packed bag. He never said anything about it though. "I'm well aware of the success and am here to invite you to my place for a drink. Aaron is up there as well along with a few other members of the company."

"Um, sorry but wouldn't you be missed, aren't you the star of the show?" Jane began to feel uneasy now wondering if what Stark and Darcy said were true.

Loki was well aware of the conversations Jane had with Stark and her intern Darcy Lewis. Her packed bag was a clear indication that he didn't cut the conversations off in time.

"They're too busy enjoying the food, drink and their monetary success to think of me. I prefer it that way." He stepped closer to her.

On instinct Jane stepped back not comfortable with the way Leonard was looking at her. "Um, I suppose I should go up and congratulate everyone. That's why you are here isn't it?" She really hoped so, she really, really did.

"Yes, actually." He smiled and the tension in the space between the melted. "Aaron will be happy to see you."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Alright, thank you for inviting me."

"My pleasure."

The elevator trip was quiet and she became confused as she stepped toward the apartment door. Her instincts were telling her to run. It was too quiet for there to be anyone inside. "I think I forgot…"

Jane was held against the door then pushed inside before she could finish her sentence. She heard the door lock behind the man she knew as Leonard and went wide eyes as stepped closer to her with a predatory look on his face.

"I've waited a long time for this moment Jane Foster. All the pieces are in place and you are the final one. Four days from now there will be a launch in Europe and shortly after that Asia." He sighed as he stepped closer to her forcing Jane to take another step back.

"What is wrong with you? Aaron!"

"My _brother_ isn't here, nor will he ever have claim to you again."

Jane grew angry and attempted to throw something at him but with a wave of Loki's hand it remained in place. "Who are you?"

Loki ignored her question. "New York I have to admit wasn't what I wanted but it had to be done. I am actually happy that the motley team of Avengers won. They rid me of a very annoying enemy and allowed me to get close to the one thing my brother loves the most."

Jane put the pieces together. "Loki."

He transformed from the older man she knew as Leonard Locke and stood before her in his Asgardian clothing of green and black. "I have everything I want now. In a few weeks I'll have the revenge against my brother. Right now I'm going to claim one crucial piece."

"He loves you. You don't need to do this."

"Don't speak for my brother! You do not know him as I do." Loki held her to him grabbing the back of her head with her hair. "But you will get to know me very well. You may even come to enjoy it. In fact I guarantee it." He pulled her into a kiss.

Jane didn't know what was happening. His kiss was forceful at first then the back of her skull felt warm where his hand was and it made her dizzy. She felt the world spin as weightlessness took over. A slight feeling of movement and warmth against her body was felt until softness was felt beneath her. Slowly her mind began to clear and she saw Loki sitting next to her on a bed.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you." Jane implored more with her eyes as she felt too weak to yell at him.

"You changed my brother, took him from me. He fought me to protect you and I will claim you as my servant as I take over this world."

His eyes bored into hers and a hand reached under her shirt sending mild shocks up her chest and across her abdomen. She implored with him. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"I know you will think that what I am about to do to you as rape. A physical act you call sex has over three hundred uses on Asgard and you will learn one of them shortly."

Jane attempted to move from him but she couldn't get very far before she stopped in exhaustion. "What did you do to me?"

"A temporary thing, I assure you. I set your body to be sensitized. In a few moments you will be wide awake and able to feel everything around you to a painfully sharp degree." Loki started to take off his clothes and Jane's eyes filled with tears.

"What will this do to me?" Her analytical mind was kicking in. She wanted to know what she was in for after this event.

Loki indulged her as he stripped naked while never touching her. "It will ensure you are in tune with my every need and desire. I had a few servants that I did this too. I am not allowed to harm them while in my service or else the spell will break. They knew when I was thirsty or when I desired a bath, even knew when I wanted to be pleasured." He looked her up and down. "In your case I do believe I will want to be pleasured often."

Within a few moments Jane felt very awake and her clothes began to irritate her. She then realized how naked Loki was and was taken in by how well built he was. He was certainly leaner than Thor and pale in complexion compared but he was still very impressive in her eyes. Then her eyes fell to his midsection and she turned away blushing.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Jane, you'll enjoy every moment of this whether you want to or not." Loki knew she wasn't quite ready yet and waited as she began to scratch and pull at her clothes.

Jane stood from the bed and did her best to keep calm. It was as if her clothes were burning her and she needed to be rid of them. Her sneakers and socks were the first to go along with her top. She had a tank top under it so she could at least feel some measure of modesty. It didn't help her and soon her feet felt like the wooden floor beneath her were striking at them with a thousand splinters. It was hard on her soles and she sat on the opposite side of the bed from Loki. It offered her temporary respite until her legs started to complain against her jeans.

Loki watched as she stripped off the Jeans placing them on the floor where they were accompanied by her tank top. All she had on was her underwear and he was delighted that she played with her breasts to ease the discomfort. Soon the bra landed on the pile on the floor. She faced away from him still aware enough to know that she was being watched. Her underwear took a little longer as the irritation was igniting some feelings that made her blush.

Now she was naked and in constant irritation. No matter what surface she touched her skin recoiled from it.

"Come here Jane, I will take that away from you."

Jane shook her head hoping to wait out what he did to her.

As if reading her thoughts he spoke to her. "The longer you hold out the more bound to my needs you will be. There is no ending to this unless you desire insanity."

Jane held out for another twenty minutes before she started screaming out in frustration. She was on the bed, which was the most comfortable of surfaces and she rolled over and accidently touched Loki's thigh. It felt like a wonderful cool respite from the burning tearing sensation that was the silk covers of the bed. Instantly she reached up to him and pulled her body to his trying her best to make contact with as much of him as possible to find relief.

Loki gave her a smirk and he lay down on the bed with her on top of him. Jane never looked at him now that relief has set in and embarrassment soon followed.

"We're not done yet."

Jane understood as she felt him grow hard under her and she cursed him and her body for wanting what he was offering. Internally below she needed him and as long as she resisted she burned. A hand went down her back sending delightful chills through her.

"Go ahead Jane. You need this."

No longer able to think properly she maneuvered herself over and then around him. Being larger than what she was accustomed she whimpered in slight pain but her body made the adjustment. As if on instinct she moved around him slowing then speeding up from time to time.

Loki knew she would be a good match for him. Even now she was giving him what he desired as she took her time and squeezed him while increasing the speed. She was as good as his.

She waited until she knew that it was time and they came together and she spiraled toward him out of breath. Tears filled her eyes once again knowing that, that act was more for him than her own desire.

"Very good my pet, you did very well and tomorrow you will understand how strong the connection is."

Jane heard his words and soon drifted off to sleep feeling her strength drain from her and a mild but pleasant contentment filtered through her thoughts.

He watched as Jane slept while getting dressed. It won't be long before SHEILD and Thor arrive to collect their damsel in distress. The front door opened and he recognized who it was when he left the bedroom. It was perfect timing.

Loki walked out to see Kevin in the kitchen to get something from the fridge. "I'm glad you're back. I do believe I need you for the next part my plan."

Kevin was wondering what he was really here for and looked a little excited. He was also really thrilled that Loki ditched the human clothes and returned to his native colors. "I'm ready."

"This will hurt a lot." Loki had his hand on the side of Kevin's face. Kevin screamed out loud and Loki covered his mouth to muffle the screams. Once finished he let Kevin fall to the floor.

In surprise and relief Kevin crawled back and stood up but away from him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Think of a complicated number." Loki looked at him playfully. Kevin did and Loki said the numbers out loud. "6-21-3-11-25-15-21. Now that was rather rude. I do know your primitive alphabet." He gave Kevin a fake hurt look.

Kevin nodded while holding his head. "You had it coming. You should have warned me. Wait, you can read my thoughts now?"

"Yes, I'll need to for the next part of our little game. Every time I want information from you about what you see you'll hear a light buzz in your ears. Just think of what is around you and what is being said and I'll know." Loki didn't offer any more information.

Aaron entered the apartment with a very worried look on his face. "Jane isn't in the apartment. I don't know where she would have gone." He was stressed out fearing that he would have to pay for losing Jane.

"She's in my bed." Loki said matter of factly.

Aaron looked at Loki in anger. "Why would she be there?"

"Because she's mine now and you will never see her again."

Before he could react or run he was magically pinned to a wall. Loki spoke to Kevin who was trying to keep his thoughts in order and not to get nervous. "Kevin, get a large knife from the kitchen and come back out."

Kevin did as requested and came back out holding it in his now shaking hand.

"Hold it up to his throat but don't cut the skin." He gave Kevin a warning look not to question him.

The younger man did as asked and held it there but never pressed hard enough to break the skin. Loki stood behind Kevin and looked down at him. "Tell me how you feel right now holding a knife to his throat. Be honest as I'll know if you are lying."

"I'm scared actually."

"What else do you feel?"

"Worried what you want me to do with the knife." Kevin looked into Aaron's eyes. No not Aaron some other guy with a fake name; another player in this game which served no further purpose. "I'm worried I'll end up like him."

Loki was very pleased with the answer. "Tell me then Kevin what he did wrong."

Kevin knew the wrong answer would end up getting him killed. He thought back and remembered he was rather possessive of Jane and didn't like the idea of Aaron getting so close. "He thought he had claim over what was yours to begin with."

Aaron looked at Loki and fought as best he could to get out of the hold he was in. From Loki's face he knew he was no longer needed. "He's going to kill me you little shit. You're not far behind."

"He's smarter than you are. I doubt that Kevin will ever be in your position. He knows not to lay claim to things that are not his."

Kevin was visibly upset with Aaron and pressed the knife in further but not enough to cut the skin. "I agree."

"So tell me Kevin what do you want to do with that knife?"

Kevin's thoughts flew out at Loki and there were many answers. "I want to kill him."

"And why is that? He's done nothing to you."

"He took from you. He could have had everything." Kevin felt all that anger he had and focused on Aaron.

It was an honest answer. "Then step away from him and put the knife back into the kitchen. You did very well Kevin."

Kevin did as asked and when he came back he saw Loki beating Aaron senseless on the ground. Then a sickening sound of bones cracking filled the air followed by a door being broken open.

Thor jumped through and tackled Loki throwing him into a wall pounding him much like he did to Aaron moments before. He pulled Loki up and held him against the now very damaged all.

"Nice to see you too Thor, but you're too late."

"This ends today brother." Thor threw him to the floor not far from Kevin who dove into the kitchen and back around to the living room not far from the damaged wall.

Loki stood up with a smile on his face. "Oh, things are just beginning and I can't wait for you to see what I have planned. You can't stop me this time as those affected will not allow it."

"What have you done with Jane?"

"She's on my bed recovering from a passionate tryst." Loki knew that Thor would run to Jane. He was right and he raced to the closest bedroom to find Jane naked on the bed. Anger swelled in him and he raced back to find Loki who had left.

Thor looked at the young man who was backing up in fear. "I didn't know what he was doing! I swear." Kevin had never been so frightened. Thor was a very imposing figure and anger burned in his eyes.

"I know who you are Kevin McDonald. You are safe now but there are those who would like to question you." As Thor spoke SHEILD agents entered the apartment and looked down to check on Aaron's condition. Thor left Kevin to see to Jane and to cover body from the eyes of the agents.

He placed on her clothes and carried her from the room and never let her go until she was placed in a medical bay at SHEILD headquarters. Thor was upset with himself for letting her go. He was supposed to protect her and he had been taken by his brother. He would avenge him for what he did to Jane. He went too far.

…..


End file.
